cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Jorgal
A clan of krogan with holdings on Tuchanka. Located near the fertile regions of the Kelphic Valley but also bordering the wastelands known as the Jorgal Furnace, Clan Jorgal is known to have one of the longest breeding lines. Its members are also known for their size (potential innuendo quite appropriate here). Clan Mythology Clan legends include that of the Unknown Tuchankan Cryptid, the last natural-born Kakliosaur Wrak the White, and the historical figure/demigod Jorgal Kawk, who is associated with the apparent wasting disease known as Kawk’s Taint. Horror stories tell of how Kawk supposedly ate a piece of the Void. He had a near death experience, came back "different", and eventually vanished from his own clan, living in the deserts of the Furnace. Clan Jorgal was eventually torn in two -- one side wanted to follow his ways because he promised size and power, while the other half was content in enjoying life as it was. Those who spurned his ways were eventually inflicted with the taint. Kawk's near-death experience came at a time where, according to legends, he was supposed to be very active, killing his way through Clan Bartok, engaging in several hunts for Wrak the White, and supposedly even travelling to strike the maw hammers for Kalros herself. But somewhere, supposedly, he found a bit of the Void itself, and ate it. To quote Jorgal Dwick: “I don’t think nobody really knows how it happened. I done heard stories ‘bout ‘im drinkin’ supe-soldier serum in some radiated Tooch fort. An’ stories ‘bout ‘im gettin’ abducted by some Prothean shit an’ stealin’ dere tech a’fore givin’ dere base a Nuclear Hello. I done even heard how ‘ee got a shaman ter commune wit’ one’a da Old Gods, rode ‘is soul ter oblivion, an’ muderized da shit outta ever’one there a’fore stakin’ claim’ve a bit’a real estate dere by stakin’ da Shaman’s soul in da dirt there. But sometime later - prolly no one really knows how long but him - he came back... differnt.” His presence and influence were powerful. He had supporters, who fiercely believed that one must fight and consume all to become strong. The other half wanted no part in that. Jorgal had always been large, with appetites to match, but they were joyful in the fact. They wanted no part in conquering. Many found it hard to argue, though, when Kawk's supporters were nearly three times as large. Then there was the Taint. For his followers it was like a blessing of insane strength, but any who either turned away from him or rejected him outright suffered essentially the opposite. It destroyed a krogan’s ability to regenerate. Wounds didn’t heal, and they lost their appetite. The infected literally wasted away until death, and there was nothing they could do about it. Infected Jorgal visited Clan Drau, who practiced medicine. There was a woman named Lura, the daughter of Krantt. She was their leader, and she actually managed to devise a cure. Lura called the cure Blood of Shiagur, for her own blood was the foundation (and she was of that line). Word of their discovery reached the ears of Kawk's followers -- so He took action. Clan Drau were not so reclusive then, they welcomed all who needed help -- krogan, salarians, and turians. Warriors influenced by Kawk arrived in an alien vessel, and they killed Lura and the healers, destroying all their work. (During this attack, Lura’s sister Denth took the injured and sick, and the dependants, into the canyons where they were eventually killed.) Members * Jorgal Bhak, author of “What Doesn’t Kill You Gives Opportunity For Something Else To” and a couple of hundred other books, the majority of them focusing on healing methods, shaman rituals, and old clan stories. Supposedly Bhak was part of one of the last clutches born before the genophage. * Jorgal Dwick * Jorgal Vex Category:Krogan Clans Category:Tuchanka Category:Krogan Culture